movie_popcornfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Movie Plot Twists
Spoiler Alert: This Page May Contain Spoilers Plot twists are great to have in movies because if done right, they can immerse the viewer and make them more interested. It can also make ambiguity in the movie. In this list, I'm going to be counting down what I feel to be the best plot twists in movies. You'll disagree on some but remember that this is just my opinion. You can always make your own list too. Anyways, here's my list. #10 The Prestige (2006) This movie follows 2 rival stage magicians as they compete in the 1800's. After one of the magicians, Alfred Borden, pulls off a supposedly impossible trick. His rival, Robert Angier, seeks to discover how he pulled off the trick. The movie contains many smaller twists and reveals but the biggest one comes at the very end when it's revealed that Borden had a twin brother the whole time. #9 Soylent Green (1973) This is a dystopian sci-fi classic about poverty and overpopulation. The people survive on colored food ratings, the latest being a green wafer called "Soylent Green". After a detective investigates a murder at the Soylent Corporation, it leads him to discover that the food is actually made of people. It leads Charleton Heston to say the famous line: "Soylent Green is people!" #8 Primal Fear (1996) After an alter boy named Aaron is charged with murdering the beloved Archbishop Rushman. Discovering that he has a split personality which causes him to black out and become a murderer, his lawyer, Martin Vail, is able to get him off the hook by pleading insanity. What is the twist? It turns out that Aaron lied about his split personality the whole time and that he never blacked out at all. #7 The Usual Suspects (1995) After a gunfight on a ship leaves only 2 survivors, police bring, Verbal Kint, a cripple as he explains to them what led up to the gun battle. Just after the cops let him go though, the detectives realize that he made up his entire story by reading off of the bulletin board behind the detectives. They try to stop him but it's too late and the movie ends with the iconic line "The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist". #6 Memento (2000) A man who has amnesia is trying to find the man who raped and murdered his wife. He uses mementos as clues to help him discover who did it. But it turns out that he purposely hides hard evidence from himself so he can continue his search because it turns out that he was the one who killed his wife on accident. His only purpose now in life is to chase people who are really innocent. #5 The Sixth Sense (1999) This is the movie which made M. Night Shyamalan famous for his twist endings. However, this is the only movie by him that was successful and grew famous. A child therapist who survived getting shot helps a little boy who can supposedly see ghosts. In reality, thanks to sneaky shooting, it turned out that he had been dead all along and didn't know it. Repeat viewings reveal that all of the clues were hiding in plain sight. #4 Psycho (1960) In this Hitchcock masterpiece, it is centered around Norman Bates who is a mild mannered and somewhat awkward motel owner that is forced to cover up all of the murders supposedly committed by his mother. But after his mother's remains are discovered in his cellar, it is discovered that he has a split personality and he had been her all along. The moment when her corpse is discovered is a jumpscare of all ages. #3 Fight Club (1999) After an insomniac office worker befriends a soap salesman named Tyler Durden, they decide to open up an underground fighting club. However, as it starts to become out of control, it leads the office worker to realize that he has a split personality and Tyler Durden doesn't exist. Re-watching it shows clever uses of foreshadowing hidden throughout the movie. #2 Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) This movie is considered one of the best movies ever made by many. One of the reasons why it's so popular is because of its unpredictable plot twist. Luke had been smitten to become a Jedi like his father who was a great space pilot. But after a battle with Darth Vader, it is revealed that he was his father all along. This scene has been parodied and talked about for 35 years. #1 Planet of the Apes (1968) I'm pretty sure many of you knew that this was coming from a mile away. This is the plot twist that everyone knows about regardless of whether they've seen the movie or not. This movie tells the story of a group of astronauts who crash land on a distant planet in the far future that is run over by apes. But it turns out that this planet was Earth in the far future after it suffered through a cataclysmic nuclear war. But like other spots on this list, it wouldn't be so special without a famous and iconic quote by Charleton Heston: "You maniacs! You blew it up! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" Did I miss a great plot twist that you believe should be on here. If so, then leave it in the comments. Category:Movies Category:Top X